Reencuentro Navideño
by 17-Heaven
Summary: Neji Hyūga nunca se interesó por las fiestas y celebraciones, y menos por la Navidad. Para Neji, aquel iba a ser un día como cualquier otro… o eso pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><span>Reencuentreo Navideño<span>

Amanecía en Konoha. Un nuevo día comenzaba, uno especial por cierto; no por el hecho de que ese día hacía un frío espantoso, sino porque la gente de la aldea se encontraba ocupada con los preparativos de esa noche. Noche que los niños disfrutaban más que nadie y de la cual habían estado esperando durante todo el año. Además, en esa fecha se intentaba olvidar de los problemas que cada uno tuviera y de los problemas en general por los que pasaba la aldea, para reunirse con familiares y amigos y sentir, aunque sea en ese tiempo, un poco de paz.

Claro que no todos lo veían de esa forma. Neji Hyūga era uno de ellos. A él no le gustaba celebrar ese tipo de fiestas, no le importaban esas cosas; lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, y menos en una situación como la que estaba pasando Konoha, en la cual sus enemigos podían atacar en cualquier momento. Para Neji, aquel iba a ser un día como cualquier otro… o eso pensaba…

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de su cuarto, iluminando su rostro, más pálido de lo normal… ¿o tal vez era el crudo invierno lo que lo hacía verse más blanco? Quizás fuera eso. Quizás no.

Con pereza abrió sus ojos. Había dormido más de lo acostumbrado puesto que se sentía agotado por la última misión: nueve días atrás la Hokage le había asignado una misión de rango B que consistía en transportar unos documentos al País de los Pájaros. El equipo estaba formado por Neji, como líder, y otros tres Genin. La misión en sí no traía demasiadas complicaciones, y a pesar de que a mitad del camino fueron emboscados, el Hyūga no tuvo problemas en salir victorioso. Pero el motivo de su cansancio fue que uno de los Genin que estaban bajo su cargo se metía en un lío tras otro constantemente. El chico casi quemó los documentos por accidente cuando descansaban frente a una fogata, sino fuera porque Neji los rescató justo a tiempo; o cuando el Genin tropezó cayendo de un acantilado, siendo salvado por su líder; o cuando el mismo chico activó las trampas que sus compañeros habían colocado, por mencionar algunos. Oh si, ese chico sí que era un problema, tan hiperactivo como Naruto.

* * *

><p>Caminaba a través de las concurridas calles de Konoha, dejando huellas tras sus pisadas. ¡Al fin había dejado de nevar! Esos últimos días inesperadamente había nevado demasiado. La gente iba de acá para allá entrando en cualquier tienda que tuvieran en frente, comprando los ingredientes para sus comidas o algún regalo que hubieran olvidado. Sin embargo ella ignoraba eso y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su mente estaba concentrada en encontrar a su compañero de equipo, y también pensaba en cómo lo iba a convencer de <em>aquello<em>.

Saltó sobre una rama para observar mejor el campo de entrenamiento y, como lo suponía, ahí estaba sentado bajo un árbol meditando. Mantenía el torso recto y los ojos cerrados, mientras que su largo cabello se movía levemente por la fresca brisa. Se veía tan tranquilo. Tenía que reconocer lo opuestos que eran; ella no podría permanecer quieta más de un minuto. Pero a pesar de eso y con el pasar de los años, ellos habían construido una amistad que quizás fuera más allá del compañerismo y del trabajo en equipo, sin mencionar que ella deseaba que existiera algo más.

— Es inútil que trates de esconderte, Tenten —dijo fríamente Neji, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Al instante, la castaña salió detrás de unos arbustos y avanzó con tranquilidad hasta quedar frente a él— Hola Neji, a mí también me da gusto verte.

El joven percibió el tono irónico que ella usó para con él— Hmp… —fue todo lo que expresó.

Lentamente abrió los ojos posando su opalina mirada en la de ella.

La contempló unos segundos. Esos ojos color almendra siempre le habían llamado la atención. Otro diría que eran unos ojos comunes, pero él, siendo tan observador como era, podía notar el brillo característico que éstos poseían; haciéndolos resaltar por sobre los demás. Se sorprendió al ver que ella sonreía después de las palabras intercambiadas –claro que su rostro no lo expresó– y esa sonrisa, sumada a que el sol del mediodía iluminaba su rostro, la hacía verse más alegre aún. De alguna manera le agradaba lo que veía, no sabía por qué, pero le agradaba.

Aquel contacto visual se prolongó unos instantes más en los cuales Tenten, expresando curiosidad, observó que los ojos del Hyūga se veían más… más blancos de lo usual. No estaba segura, pero los veía distintos, más luminosos, eso creía ella… ¿o tal vez era la nieve lo que los hacía verse tan bellos? Quizás era eso. Quizás no.

— ¿Qué? —la cuestionó.

— Nada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros para luego sentarse a su lado—. Creía que regresarías hoy, pero Hinata me contó que volviste ayer por la tarde.

— ¿Hinata-sama? —dijo extrañado.

Era inusual que Tenten nombrara a su prima, y más aún que se relacionaran. Neji estaba seguro -hasta ese momento- que no existía ningún lazo de amistad entre ellas ni nada parecido. Sin embargo durante las últimas semanas la Hokage le había encargado misiones a tierras lejanas, por lo que dicha relación tranquilamente pudo haber pasado inadvertida para él. Sea cual fuera el motivo, era algo que a Neji no le afectaba en lo absoluto, así que optó por no darle importancia al asunto.

Tenten asintió— Esta mañana fui a visitarla y estuvimos platicando por un largo rato. Me dijo que ya estabas de vuelta en la aldea —sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa—. La verdad es que la pasé muy bien, me agrada tu prima.

Neji no dijo nada y volvió su vista al frente. Se produjo un silencio entre ellos, sólo se escuchaba el viento que comenzaba a soplar cada vez con más fuerza.

— Y… ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó ella refiriéndose a la misión.

— Bien.

Como siempre, no esperó a que dijera algo que no fuera una respuesta monosilábica.

— Si… eso supuse —admitió risueña.

Ninguno articuló palabra por unos minutos. Neji esperó a que ella le dijera la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí, pero al ver que no lo hacía decidió formular la pregunta directamente.

Suspiró cansado, y mirándola con el semblante serio, murmuró— Tenten, ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica se sobresaltó, pues la había tomado desprevenida— ¿Eh? Bueno… vine a verte Neji, ¿qué crees?

Éste no pareció muy conforme con su respuesta, ya que se la quedó mirando arqueando una ceja.

— Desde que te ascendieron como Jōnin has tenido misiones sin descanso prácticamente, sin mencionar el hecho de que la mayoría son de rango A o S.

— Es nuestro deber como ninjas —aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Si, eso lo sé… —refunfuñó al igual que una niña enfadada. Al instante apartó la vista de él—. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas… —susurró.

Neji se puso de pie— No es asunto tuyo —masculló con el seño fruncido.

Tenten bufó molesta, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Claro que sí! Después de ser compañeros de equipo por tantos años tengo derecho a preocuparme por la salud de ustedes —protestó poniéndose de pie—. Tanto tuya como la de Lee.

Luego de unos segundos, la voz del Hyūga se volvió a escuchar— No me respondiste Tenten —ella lo miró confundida—. Sé que viniste por otro motivo. Cuando te pregunté comenzaste a mirar en varias direcciones. Te pusiste nerviosa, pensabas en una excusa que ocultara lo que realmente ibas a decirme.

Tenten bajó la cabeza. Debía haber sabido que Neji la descubriría, él podía ver a través de ella; nada escapaba a sus ojos. Aún así le dolía que todavía Neji la tratara con ese tono frío y seco; a veces le parecía que su relación era igual a cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Pero ella era fuerte y no se dejaría intimidar por aquellas palabras, de modo que juntó valor y posó sus ojos almendrados en los blancos de él.

— ¿Quieres pasar esta Navidad con nosotros?

— No —tan directo y cortante como un kunai.

— Es sólo una simple cena —dijo Tenten ignorando su respuesta—. Hace tiempo que no estamos los cuatro juntos. Gai-sensei ha preguntado por ti el otro día —comentó con inocencia.

— Tenten, sabes que no me gusta esa clase de reuniones.

— ¡Vamos Neji, no seas amargado! Un poco de distracción no le hace daño a nadie —dijo infantilmente jalando de la manga de su camisa.

— ¡No insistas! —advirtió logrando soltarse de ella al tiempo que algo le caía del árbol.

De un momento al otro el joven tenía la cabeza y los hombros, así como también parte de su cabello, cubierto de nieve. Tenten intentó detener una risa cubriéndose la boca, pero no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas.

Neji, con el semblante molesto, comenzó a quitarse la nieve de encima— Deja ya de hacer eso —ordenó mirándola de perfil.

Poco a poco ella fue cesando luego de reírse de él como por un minuto— ¡Oh, lo siento pero no sabes lo gracioso que fue! Debiste ver tu cara —sonrió con ternura mientras retiraba la nieve que se había escabullido entre los cabellos de su compañero.

Neji no replicó, mas cuando Tenten terminó, se giró de espaldas a ella empezando a caminar— Me voy.

— ¡Te esperamos esta noche en mi casa! —exclamó Tenten.

— Estoy ocupado —dijo alejándose.

— Si… tú siempre estás ocupado… —murmuró para sí misma, no obstante el Hyūga alcanzó a escucharla.

La cocina despedía un aroma muy dulce, mezcla de vainilla y canela, que se debía a que ella estaba horneando galletas. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del horno y comprobó que ya se habían cocinado. Al sentir ese agradable aroma quiso probar una –de todas formas había hecho bastantes– y descubrió que se encontraba deliciosa. No podía creer que no se le hubiera quemado ninguna ya que ella no era una experta en la cocina. Al fin y al cabo, Hinata era buena dando concejos con respecto a esa área.

* * *

><p><strong><em>—Flashback—<em>**

_Hinata entró a la sala cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de té y unos bocadillos. Entonces vio que su invitada, parada en el otro extremo de la habitación, movía su cabeza de un lado al otro observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. La escena le pareció cómica y soltó una risita mientras apoyaba la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa._

— _Disculpa la demora, aquí traigo el té._

_Al escuchar la voz de Hinata, Tenten se sobresaltó y en seguida se acercó a ella._

— _Ah sí, gracias —respondió aceptando la taza que le ofrecía Hinata—. Tu casa es enorme y muy linda._

_La chica de cabellos azulados le agradeció y le indicó con la mano que se sentara._

— _Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Tenten-san —dijo esbozando una sonrisa._

— _Si, ¿verdad? —rió avergonzada colocando el brazo detrás de la cabeza— Pues… como verás, vine a…_

— _Vi-viniste a ver a… Neji-niisan… ¿cierto? —Tenten quedó asombrada al escuchar el tono de voz pícaro que la tímida y callada Hyūga usó en sus palabras, tanto que provocó que se sonrojara— Pero… me temo que no se encuentra hoy…_

— _Eso lo sé, hoy vuelve de una misión —afirmó para luego beber de la taza._

— _Bueno… Tenten-san, verás… la verdad es que Neji-niisan regresó ayer durante el atardecer, pero hoy salió temprano —explicó Hinata._

— _Ya veo. Después de todo… es Neji._

_Y era verdad. No debía sorprenderse de que su ex-compañero de equipo, siendo __quien__ era y __como__ era, hasta lograra terminar una misión en menos del tiempo previsto. No por nada era llamado "genio"._

_Por un rato no dijeron nada, mas se deleitaban con el cantar de las aves mientras los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, brindando algo de calor en aquella mañana de invierno._

— _En realidad Hinata, vine a verte a ti._

— _¿A… a mi?_

_Tenten asintió sonriendo— Necesito un favor —pidió juntando sus manos._

_Después de que Tenten le explicara el asunto, Hinata amablemente tomó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir la receta mientras le daba unos concejos._

— _Y eso es todo, Tenten-san —finalizó entregándole el papel._

— _¡Gracias Hinata! —exclamó alegre mirando el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano— Y por favor… no me llames "Tenten-san". Simplemente dime Tenten._

— _E-está bien… Tenten._

_Estuvieron un rato más platicando agradablemente._

— _Bueno, ya me tengo que ir —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Iré a comprar lo que necesito y después me pondré a cocinar._

— _Te acompaño a la puerta —propuso Hinata señalándole el camino._

— _Gracias por todo, el té estaba muy rico —agradeció cuando llegaron a la entrada principal del clan Hyūga—. Y de nuevo gracias por la receta, no sabes cómo me has salvado._

— _Fue un placer. Por cierto, esas galletas son… las favoritas de mi primo._

— _¡¿Qué? —contestó Tenten abriendo los ojos como platos._

— _A Neji-niisan no le gustan mucho las comidas dulces. Pero cada vez que preparo esas, él siempre toma algunas._

— _Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… —admitió la castaña._

**—_Fin Flashback—_**

Tenten dejó de recordar para volver al presente. Entonces comprobó que todo estuviera preparado, todo en orden; la comida ya estaba lista, solamente habría que calentarla cuando los invitados llegaran.

_Invitados_… ante aquella palabra, el nombre y la figura de uno de ellos inconscientemente vino a su mente. Neji. Se preguntaba si vendría pero… conociéndolo, lo más probable fuera que no, así que de nada servía hacerse ilusiones. Esos eran los pensamientos de la kunoichi, y sin más –tratando de olvidar el tema– se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha caliente.

* * *

><p>Las calles de Konoha se iluminaron de pequeñas lucecitas de colores que brillaban contrastando perfectamente con la oscura noche, por las cuales un joven Jōnin caminaba pensativo.<p>

En eso unos niños de aproximadamente ocho años pasaban por al lado de él. Charlaban muy alegres, tanto que sacaron al Hyūga de sus pensamientos quien los observó por unos minutos.

— Pronto será Navidad, estoy muy contento. ¡Cómo me gusta la navidad! —dijo uno de los niños.

— Claro, tu lo dices porque vendrán tus tíos de Suna y como ellos tienen mucho dinero, seguro te traerán muchos regalos —contestaba celoso el otro.

— Eso no es cierto, no es por los regalos. A mí me gusta la Navidad porque es la única vez en el año que estamos todos juntos, ya que mis padres son ninjas y no tienen mucho tiempo libre. Además mi hermano mayor se fue con mis tíos y por fin lo volveré a ver, además…

De repente Neji sintió que algo chocaba contra su pierna, y bajando la mirada a sus pies vio a una niña que había tropezado con él cayendo al suelo. La pequeña al mirar el rostro de Neji –que no expresaba nada, aunque para un infante podría llegar hasta ser intimidante– comenzó a llorar asustada al tiempo que su madre se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Miku! ¿Estás bien? —Dijo la mujer mientras la ayudaba a levantarse— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te fijes por dónde vas? Oh señor, cuanto lo siento, perdónela. Es que mi hija es muy atolondrada —Neji arqueó una ceja al escuchar que lo habían llamado "señor".

—Miku, discúlpate con el señor.

— Pero mamá…

— ¡Ahora! Sino Santa no te traerá nada.

La niña miró con miedo al Hyūga— Lo… lo si-siento… señor…

El Jōnin, incómodo ante la situación –y luego de que lo hubieran llamado "señor"–, asintió levemente para luego apurar el paso y marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Una vez alejado lo suficiente, inmerso en la quietud, una guerra de pensamientos y recuerdos se llevaba a cabo dentro de su cabeza:

"_¡Me gusta la Navidad!" "…vendrán tus tíos de Suna" "…Santa no te traerá nada" _

_"… tengo derecho a preocuparme…" "… vine a verte, Neji…" _

_"… la única vez en el año que estamos todos juntos…" _

_"¿Quieres pasar esta Navidad con nosotros?" "Sólo quería saber cómo estabas…" "… tú siempre estás ocupado…"_

— Tenten… —susurró.

"_La Navidad no es sólo Santa Claus y regalos, Neji; es más que eso. Es un día para estar con la familia y con la gente que queremos y son importantes para nosotros…"_

— Padre…

Cerró los ojos y sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida— Así que de eso se trata la Navidad, ¿eh padre?

Volvió a apurar el paso guardando las manos en los bolsillos del saco al sentir el viento helado chocar contra su rostro.

* * *

><p>La temperatura comenzaba a descender, así como también las esperanzas de Tenten con respecto a su compañero de equipo. Se acercó a la pequeña chimenea de la sala extendiendo las manos para calentarlas un poco, frotándolas suavemente. Posó su mirada en el árbol de Navidad, más específicamente en uno de los regalos que descansaba bajo las ramas; un paquete de color rojo, ni muy grande ni muy chico.<p>

_*Ding Dong_

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tenten— Ya están aquí —murmuró.

— ¡Uuuuhhhh huuuuu! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Lo conseguí! —gritaba eufórico el Chūnin de cejas pobladas, saltando de aquí para allá con los brazos en alto.

— ¡Bien hecho Lee! Has superado tu propio record. No esperaba menos de mi alumno —exclamó con voz grave haciendo su típica pose.

— ¡Sí, Gai-sensei! —contestó el menor llevando su mano a la altura de la cabeza, como si fuera un soldado.

— Aunque me temo muchacho que llegaste medio segundo después que yo.

— Tiene razón Gai-sensei, yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor que usted.

— Por lo tanto Lee, prepárate para la reprimenda. ¿Qué te parece 400 vueltas a la aldea? —alzó el pulgar acompañado de una sonrisa destellante.

— Discúlpeme señor, pero está siendo muy suave. ¡Serán 500 vueltas cargando 100 kilos en la espalda!

— ¡Magnífico, Lee! Esa es una estupenda regla —elogió Gai. Luego apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su pupilo— Oh Lee, estoy muy orgulloso —dijo con un mar de lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

— Gai… Gai-sensei —contestó Lee al borde del llanto.

— Lee…

— Gai-sensei…

— Lee…

— Gai-sensei…

— ¡Lee!

— ¡GAI-SEN…!

— ¿Piensan estar mucho tiempo ahí afuera? —desde la puerta del departamento los interrumpió una voz femenina, la cual los dos shinobis reconocieron como:

— ¡TENTEN! —exclamaron sensei y alumno al unísono, a la vez que éste último la abrazaba efusivamente.

— Lee… —trató de hablar pero era sofocada por el chico.

— ¡Oh Tenten no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte!

— Dime, Tenten ¿hemos llegado muy tarde? —habló Gai.

— No… no, para nada… —respondió soltándose del agarre de su amigo— Han llegado a tiempo, como siempre ustedes tan puntuales.

— Por supuesto. La puntualidad es esencial para un shinobi.

— A propósito: ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó curiosa, aunque estaba segura que más tarde se arrepentiría.

— Bueno, Lee y yo decidimos hacer una carrera desde la entrada de la aldea hasta aquí caminando con las manos. Nunca se debe desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad que se presente para entrenar y mejorar nuestras habilidades como ninjas —explicaba Gai.

— ¡Con razón, tus manos están heladas Lee! —le reprochó Tenten al sostener sus manos notando lo frías que estaban— Vengan, pasen adentro o se van a congelar.

— Con permiso —dijeron ambos cuando pasaron el umbral.

Al entrar se quitaron los abrigos y Tenten los guardó, no sin antes decirles que se pusieran cómodos.

Como parte de la tradición navideña, ellos habían traído unos presentes que Gai colocó bajo el árbol junto con otros más que ya estaban ahí. Entretanto Tenten encendía el horno para calentar la cena.

— Esta noche te ves especialmente bella, Tenten —la halagó Lee con honestidad.

— Gracias Lee, pero exageras —dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Aunque ciertamente había aprovechado esta ocasión para vestir algo distinto a lo que usaba normalmente, distinto a sus ropas holgadas, algo quizás más femenino: un pantalón azul; un suéter rojo que marcaba su figura y que dejaba a la vista parte de su abdomen, con escote en V y guardas en color verde, rosa y marrón en la zona del busto y en los extremos de las mangas; en cuanto a su cabello, lo llevaba recogido en sus dos habituales moños pero esta vez sujetados con cintas rojas. No traía puesta su banda ninja, ya que por orden de la Quinta Hokage ese día nadie la usaría. Claro que Lee y Gai eran la excepción; ellos no se la quitarían por nada.

— Y… ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con Neji? —le preguntó Gai.

Tenten recordó al instante el encuentro que había tenido con el Hyūga esa misma mañana.

— Sí… hablé con él. Intenté convencerlo pero se negó diciendo "que estaba ocupado" —dijo esto último alzando los dedos a modo de comillas—. Ese Hyūga no tiene remedio… —agregó suspirando.

— Ah mi querido alumno —dijo Gai como si estuviera recordando el pasado—. Neji es un gran shinobi, pero debería explotar más su llama de la juventud. No sólo en misiones y entrenamiento. Está desperdiciando una hermosa etapa de su vida.

— ¡Oh sensei, qué palabras tan sabias! —exclamó Lee emocionado.

Por más que Gai fuera ridículo y exagerado –tanto en sus acciones como en sus palabras– esta vez Tenten tenía que reconocer que su sensei tenía razón.

— Bueno es su vida, si él lo quiere así, es su elección. Que haga lo que se le venga en gana —opinó ella, restándole importancia al asunto.

— No seas así con Neji —le dijo Lee— Yo sé lo que sientes por él, Tenten.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Lee? —preguntó asombrada.

— ¡Oh el amor! —continuó Gai— Era lo que le faltaba a nuestro equipo. El amor es tan maravilloso… y también es complicado al mismo tiempo. Oh ya puedo sentir la atmósfera romántica…

— ¡¿De qué rayos están hablando ustedes dos? —fingió que no entendía, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido.

— Neji… él… ¿te gusta, no? —le sonrió su compañero.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —contestó poniéndose completamente roja— ¡E-ese no es el asunto!

Los dos hombres reían cómplices haciendo que Tenten se sintiera más incómoda y nerviosa todavía.

— ¡Dejen de decir estupideces! Eso les pasa por entrenar tanto. Ven, ya llegaron al borde de la locura —de repente recordó algo— ¡Cierto! Tengo que sacar la basura.

— Yo lo haré por ti —dijo su sensei con el pulgar arriba.

— Ok.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando…

_*Ding Dong_

— Lee ¿puedes abrirle a Gai-sensei? Tengo que apagar el horno.

— Claro.

El chico de cejas pobladas abrió la puerta, pero la persona que se encontraba del otro lado no era su sensei.

— ¡Neji! —exclamó sorprendido.

Tenten, al oír la voz de su compañero, se paralizó.

* * *

><p>Neji enarcó una ceja ante la reacción de Lee, quien lo miraba con cara de idiota (según él).<p>

— Si no dejas de hacer eso…

— Neji —habló Lee con una seriedad que el pelilargo nunca se hubiera imaginado—. Desde que estuvimos en el mismo grupo, siempre te consideré mi rival y al principio no nos llevábamos para nada bien.

— (¿A qué viene este discurso?) —se preguntó el Hyūga.

— Pero con el tiempo aprendimos a trabajar en equipo convirtiéndonos junto con Tenten en uno de los mejores equipos de Konoha. Ahora dejé atrás la rivalidad y te respeto como el gran shinobi que eres. Por eso… —Lee extendió su mano hacia adelante con una sonrisa amistosa, dejando de lado toda seriedad— Tiempo sin verte, camarada.

Neji no dijo nada al principio, pero luego sonrió de medio lado— Si… —contestó al tiempo que ambos estrechaban sus manos a modo de saludo.

A unos pocos metros de ellos, una silenciosa Tenten los observaba sonriendo con ternura.

— ¡Ya no puedo suprimir más mi llama de la juventud! ¡Oh, rayos! —Lee jaló al Hyūga para abrazarlo a su manera tan particular.

— Lee… suéltame ahora —dijo entre dientes en un tono no muy agradable.

Entre sus forcejeos y las risas de Tenten, Neji logró soltarse— Eres un idiota —masculló acomodando su ropa.

— Nunca cambias Lee —comentó la castaña acercándose—. Así que otra vez…

— ¡EL EQUIPO ENTERO! —Gai terminó la oración de Tenten con gritos ensordecedores corriendo a su encuentro.

Fue entonces cuando Neji descubrió que había salido de la sartén para caer en las brasas…

No supo cuando, pero de repente se vio rodeado por unos brazos que comenzaban a sofocarlo. Ya tenía suficiente con las, según él, exageradas muestras de afecto de Lee y ahora también debía sumarle las aún más exageradas de su maestro. Entonces se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho para merecer semejante equipo. Sin embargo, enseguida notó que alguien más compartía su desdicha: apretujada al igual que él, Tenten intentó sonreír para disimular lo incómoda que se sentía. Por otro lado el rostro de Neji expresaba lo irritado que se encontraba, muy al contrario de Lee y su sensei los cuales, abrazando al resto, lloraban emocionados exclamando cosas acerca de la juventud y otras sandeces por el estilo.

Con el mismo ánimo que demostraban su alegría, Gai y Lee entraron al departamento de la joven, seguidos por ésta y el recién llegado.

— Así que finalmente decidiste venir, o debería decir… ¿Finalmente te desocupaste? —sonrió con burla, apoyando las manos sobre su cadera.

Tenten sabía muy bien que al Hyūga no le gustaban las burlas, sobre todo si iban dirigidas hacia su persona; pero a pesar de ello, Tenten quiso jugar un poco con él.

Neji se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja— ¿Se supone que debo responder? —contestó con sus opalinos ojos puestos en ella; él conocía muy bien los jueguitos de su compañera.

— ¡Oh no! ¡No hace falta! —soltó una risita— De todas formas es un placer para mí y un gran honor tenerlo en mi humilde hogar, Hyūga-san —dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

— Actúas como una niña —sermoneó en un tono de superioridad antes de entrar al departamento.

Mientras Lee ayudaba a Tenten a poner la mesa, Neji se sentó en frente de su sensei; de manera que Lee se ubicó al lado de éste y la castaña junto al Hyūga. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, empezaron a comer platicando amenamente.

Debía confesar que se sentía nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que hacía el papel de anfitriona, y tal nerviosismo se reflejó en el momento en que se le resbaló el cubierto de la mano cayendo al piso. Enseguida ella inclinó su torso extendiendo el brazo para agarrarlo, pero no se percató de que Neji hizo lo mismo para alcanzarle el cubierto, lo que provocó que sus narices se tocaran y al instante se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro. Ambos se sonrojaron al sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra su piel.

Un instante que para los dos pareció una eternidad.

Neji fue el primero en reaccionar para tomar el objeto e incorporarse seguido lentamente por ella.

— Gracias… —susurró sosteniendo el cubierto que él le extendía, a lo que éste respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Más tarde Tenten se dirigió a la cocina para traer el postre; varios platillos tradicionales de Navidad.

Gai y Lee parloteaban animados; Neji descansaba la cabeza sobre su mano derecha apoyando el codo en la mesa, abrumado por los otros dos (casi tuvo que taparse los oídos). Tenten iba de acá para allá entren los estantes de la cocina, sin ser consciente de que una opalina mirada la observaba detenidamente.

No podía negar que le había llamado la atención el atuendo que ella vestía para la especial ocasión. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, normalmente ella usaba ropas holgadas, cómodas para la batalla; y nunca había reparado acerca de las voluptuosas curvas que la chica poseía. De repente una extraña sensación surgió en su interior, algo desconocido para él; sintió deseos de…_"¡No!"_ se cacheteó mentalmente, a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Neji rápidamente miró hacia otro lado cuando Tenten volvió con el postre.

Los cuatro continuaron hablando de sus vidas, sobre todo de los últimos 5 meses en los cuales poco se habían visto. Lee y Gai se veían más seguido que el resto, siempre entrenando y perfeccionándose. Tenten algunas veces se les unía.

En cambio Neji, recientemente ascendido a Jōnin, se mantenía ocupado realizando misiones la mayor parte del tiempo; y cuando no era así, entrenaba duramente en el complejo Hyūga, ya fuera con Hiashi, su tío, o con su prima. A pesar de ello, los pocos ratos libres que poseía los aprovechaba para meditar o hacer otra cosa de su agrado, o bien se veía con su compañera de equipo para entrenar juntos como años anteriores.

Primero, Gai contaba sobre su nueva victoria obtenida en el último enfrentamiento con Kakashi, luego Lee y Tenten relataban acerca de sus misiones y de los equipos que les había tocado liderar.

— Sí, son unos chicos muy simpáticos —comentaba Lee con respecto a los Genin— ¿Tu tuviste que liderar algún grupo, Neji?

El aludido casi escupió el té que estaba bebiendo al recordar su última misión. Los tres se quedaron mirándolo, esperando su respuesta.

— Sí… a Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi en la última misión.

— Ah ellos son los amiguitos de Naruto, ¿cierto? —dijo Tenten haciendo memoria de cómo eran.

— Ni quiero acordarme de ellos, sobre todo Konohamaru —suspiró cansado—. Él es igual que Naruto.

El Hyūga relató aquella misión y los "inconvenientes" que había tenido por culpa de uno de los Genin, obteniendo a cambio las risas de sus compañeros y sensei.

Tenten se levantó para preparar más té y antes de volver a la mesa notó que Neji estaba probando de las galletas que con tanto esmero ella había preparado. También notó que ya no tenía esa actitud seria de siempre, ya no mostraba esa mirada fría sino todo lo contrario; se lo veía calmo y sereno.

Se acercó a ellos y volvió a su lugar. Esta vez era Gai quien contaba anécdotas, aunque Tenten no lo escuchaba; su mente viajó unos instantes al pasado.

Sus padres habían muerto en medio de una batalla cuando ella era una niña, así que siempre estaba sola y tenía que arreglárselas como podía. Pero desde que conoció a su sensei y a sus compañeros, la sensación de soledad había comenzado a disminuir. Ahora que se encontraban compartiendo una cena navideña, Tenten reconoció que ellos se habían convertido en su familia.

Una sonrisa llena de felicidad apareció en su rostro.

Tan entretenidos estaban que habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Unos ruidos parecidos a explosiones que provenían de afuera les llamó la atención.

— ¿Fuegos artificiales? —preguntó Lee.

— ¡Ya es Navidad! —chilló Tenten mirando el reloj de la pared.

Ella junto con Lee y Gai prosiguieron a abrazarse exclamando la típica frase del 25 de diciembre.

— Feliz Navidad Neji —dijo Tenten abrazándolo afectuosamente sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Él le correspondió, aunque algo más reservado.

Rápidamente se separaron y ella agarró el presente con su nombre que le extendía Rock Lee.

— Es de parte de Gai-sensei y mía, para nuestra bella flor —le sonrió amistosamente.

— ¡Oh son hermosos! —dijo admirando un par de guantes morados— Lee, Gai-sensei, muchas gracias —en seguida tomó tres regalos que descansaban bajo el árbol—. Tome Gai-sensei… y este es para ti Lee. Neji, este es el tuyo… espero que te guste —le sonrió con dulzura.

El joven Hyūga agarró el paquete rojo de las manos de ella y prosiguió a abrirlo, encontrándose con una bufanda de lana azul. La acarició con los dedos para sentir la suavidad de la misma.

— ¿Tú la hiciste? —clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

— Sí… —contestó apenada desviando la vista hacia el costado— Venía haciéndolo hace un tiempo. ¿Te gusta?

— Si, es lindo. Gracias… —dijo casi en un susurro.

Tenten se asombró; no esperaba una respuesta directa de su parte. Dudosa, posó su mirada en la de él para comprobar lo que acababa de oír. Sin embargo se encontró con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, pequeña e imperceptible para algunos pero no para ella. Después de tantos años, conocía sus gestos y expresiones.

Probablemente, Tenten fuera la única que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Aunque el Hyūga seguía siendo un misterio para ella ya que sólo en raras ocasiones había dejado salir a flote sus sentimientos y poco sabía acerca de sus gustos y preferencias. Pero Neji era así y ella no pediría que cambiara; al contrario, lo quería tal cual era, con sus virtudes y defectos.

— Bueno, este joven y apuesto shinobi debe retirarse. Me esperan en otra fiesta —anunció Gai guiñando un ojo y con el pulgar arriba… y su reluciente sonrisa, por supuesto.

— (¿Joven?) —pensó Neji con cara de asco.

— (¿Apuesto?) —dijo Tenten para sí misma con el mismo gesto que el Hyūga.

— ¿Fiesta? —repitió Lee.

— Así es. Un festejo entre los Jōnin de Konoha y prometí que asistiría.

— Yo también tengo que irme —se apresuró a decir Lee.

— ¿Te vas con Gai-sensei? —quiso saber Tenten.

— No, quiero saludar a Sakura. Seguramente se siente sola porque Sasuke y Naruto no están —explicó inocentemente.

— Oh ya veo. Entonces ve a rescatar a tu princesa de la soledad —dijo ella entre risas.

— Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa, y por esta maravillosa noche también.

— No tienen por qué agradecer. Ustedes son la única familia que tengo. Tú eres como un hermano para mí —expresó alegre.

— Oh Tenten —dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Tú también eres como mi hermana! —exclamó abrazándola.

— Ah Neji, tu también estás invitado —comunicó Gai—. Lo organizaron especialmente para los Jōnin.

— No gracias, me quedaré. En un rato debo volver al clan Hyūga —respondió con tranquilidad.

— Entonces ¡Nos vemos! —saludó Lee.

— ¡Chaito! —dijo Gai levantando el brazo.

* * *

><p>Tenten cerró la puerta y al girarse vio a Neji acercarse a la chimenea de la sala y extender las manos para calentarlas.<p>

Se apoyó contra la puerta y lo contempló en silencio. Neji traía puesto un pantalón negro y un simple suéter color celeste. Como lo había indicado la Quinta Hokage no llevaba su banda ninja, sin embargo no dejó su frente al descubierto; una venda blanca rodeaba su cabeza y cubría prolijamente la marca de maldición.

Tenten se entristeció al pensar en todo lo que él había vivido y sufrido; su manera fatalista de ver el mundo, su creencia en un destino decidido desde el nacimiento, el desprecio y el odio hacia la casa principal de su clan… todo por esa marca.

— ¿Pasa algo? —habló Neji mirándola de perfil.

— ¡No, nada! —contestó agitando las manos. Se acercó a él— ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? Digo, de seguro esa fiesta sería más divertida…

— Música que ensordece, emborracharse, estar rodeado de gente desconocida, hacer payasadas debido al alcohol, y al otro día amanecer enfermo además de no recordar nada de la noche anterior —hizo una pausa—. Ese no es mi concepto de "diversión".

— Siempre eres tan correcto.

— Tu preguntaste y yo te di mi respuesta —replicó alzando los hombros.

— ¿Entonces por qué cenaste con nosotros?

— Últimamente en el clan se realizan reuniones similares.

— Entonces fue por descarte —no era una pregunta—. ¡Solamente viniste porque no tenías a donde ir! —alzó un poco la voz, señalándolo con el dedo.

— ¡¿Qué? —dijo tratando de encontrar lógica a sus palabras— Me invitaste a que cene con ustedes y eso hice. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

— No cuando no lo haces por gusto —su voz denotaba amargura—. Parece que para ti todo es una obligación, sólo por compromiso.

No pudo evitar contestarle de esa manera, y es que se había esforzado preparando todo para esa noche, para que todo saliera bien y fuera especial, dando por resultado un lindo reencuentro… y él apenas se lo agradecía. Realmente creyó que por esta vez, aunque sea por esta vez, él demostraría un poco más de interés.

— ¡¿De dónde sacas semejantes conclusiones? —no podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir.

— Pues son las únicas que puedo sacar cuando no expresas nada —respondió con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Tal vez había sido muy directa. Tal vez había dicho las cosas sin pensar, tal vez no era el momento adecuado. Pero sus pensamientos habían salido de su boca sin darse cuenta.

Quizás lo había ofendido. Quizás él se enojaría y se alejaría de ella, algo que Tenten nunca querría. Pero a pesar de las consecuencias en algún momento se lo tenía que decir; por más doloroso que fuera, era la verdad. Y esa verdad le cayó a Neji como un balde de agua helada.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, un silencio incómodo que sólo era interrumpido por el crujir de la leña quemándose en el fuego.

Se acercó dos pasos a ella, quedando frente a frente— Tenten. Mírame —le pidió al tiempo que la sujetaba por los hombros, obligándola a subir la cabeza y verlo a los ojos— .Yo vine porque quise. No fue por compromiso, yo quería estar con ustedes. Todavía no me siento del todo cómodo en el complejo Hyūga, sólo hay unos pocos a los que reconozco dentro del término "familia".

La joven de ojos almendrados escuchaba atónita. Le pareció ver tristeza en los blancos de él.

— La Navidad no es importante para mí pero sé que sí lo es para ti y para el resto —separó sus manos lentamente de ella, cerrando los ojos.

— Neji… —murmuró sin saber qué hacer.

— Me conoces Tenten —agregó, volviendo a abrirlos—. Sabes que no soy muy expresivo.

— Perdóname Neji —habló en un tono suave. Agarró su brazo izquierdo con la mano opuesta y dirigió su vista a un costado—. Tienes razón, te conozco desde hace mucho, por eso lo que dije no tiene sentido. Lo hice sin pensar. Perdóname si te ofendí, no fue mi intención.

— No lo hiciste… y olvídalo, no fue tu culpa.

Ella no contestó.

— Lo mejor será que me vaya —se dirigió a la puerta seguido unos pasos más atrás por la chica.

— Está nevando muy fuerte —comentó Tenten al mirar por la ventana—. No es bueno salir con este clima. ¿No quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?

— Es tarde. Debo irme.

— Quédate, no quiero estar sola —rogó aferrándose al brazo de él—. Por favor…

El Hyūga la miró fijo y percibió la ternura que irradiaban esos ojos color almendra. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se vio rendido ante aquella mirada.

— De acuerdo… —dijo con el semblante relajado, esbozando una tenue sonrisa, a lo que ella contestó con el mismo gesto pero con más gracia.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá cerca del fuego.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más?

— No, está bien. Aunque… —dudó unos instantes— esas galletas… estaban muy ricas… —confesó con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

— Me alegra que te hayan gustado —dijo mientras traía el plato—. Aquí tienes —le ofreció una con forma de estrella.

— Esas personas de la foto… —Neji miró en dirección al portarretratos que descansaba arriba de la chimenea, en el que se podía apreciar a un hombre y una mujer abrazados, y en el medio de ellos una niña con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Son tus padres?

— Si —sonrió con nostalgia—. Ellos eran mis padres.

Neji asintió con la cabeza. Luego agregó— Cuando me acerqué hace un rato me llamó la atención. Se los ven muy felices, sobre todo a ti.

Tenten volteó a ver en la misma dirección que él— Esa foto la tomamos en la primavera, unos meses antes de que ellos murieran durante una misión.

— ¿Qué edad tenías cuando… eso pasó?

— Mmm… —dirigió su vista al techo apoyando el dedo pulgar e índice sobre el mentón, como si estuviera pensando— Tendría unos seis años, si no me equivoco —volvió la vista a su compañero.

— Nunca me habías hablado de ello —comentó colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, con la mirada hacia arriba.

— Supongo que no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo —expresó Tenten con sinceridad—. Cuando te conocí ya no sufría tanto por su ausencia. Desde chiquita aprendí a cuidarme yo sola, a sobrevivir —hizo una pausa—. Y cuando fuimos puestos en el mismo equipo junto con Lee y Gai-sensei, ya no me sentía tan sola como antes —le dedicó una bella sonrisa.

— Ya veo…

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Neji la miró de perfil, dándole a entender que continuara.

— ¿Nunca celebraste la Navidad? Me refiero a cuando eras pequeño, o con tu familia…

— La única vez que recuerdo fue con mi padre.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Cuatro años —contestó, volviendo la vista hacia el techo.

— ¿Cuatro años? Eras muy chiquito… ¿Sólo esa vez?

— Si. Después de la muerte de mi padre perdí total interés en ese tipo de cosas. Se supone que en Navidad uno pasa el día con familiares y amigos. Yo le guardaba rencor a la rama principal y nunca sentí aprecio ni nada parecido por ningún miembro de la rama secundaria. Así que mientras todos celebraban, yo me quedaba en mi habitación —permaneció unos segundos en silencio—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Tenía algo de curiosidad.

En ese momento a Neji le vinieron imágenes de esa noche en particular.

**—_Flashback—_**

_Un gran pino decorado era el centro de atención de la sala de estar. Unos ojos curiosos se reflejaban en una de las esferas que adornaban aquel árbol._

— _¿Estás ansioso por abrir tu regalo? —dijo un hombre acercándose._

_El pequeño negó con la cabeza— Padre, si Santa Claus no existe… entonces ¿Qué es la Navidad? No lo entiendo muy bien._

_A tan corta edad, él ya había descubierto que Santa Claus no era real, y como niño que era, cuestionaba todo a su alrededor hasta saciar su curiosidad._

_El hombre se mostró asombrado ante la pregunta de su hijo. Si bien sabía que éste era muy listo, lo había tomado desprevenido. Hizashi se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que su primogénito._

— _La Navidad no es sólo Santa Claus y regalos, Neji… es más que eso —dijo para luego acariciar la cabeza del niño—. Es un día especial para estar con la familia y con las personas que queremos y que son importantes para nosotros. ¿Entiendes ahora?_

— _Mmm eso creo… —dudó el pequeño Neji arrugando su blanca frente, limpia de cualquier marca. Bajó la vista, pensando en las palabras de su padre._

— _¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Hinata-sama? Seguramente debe estar en los jardines._

— _¡Sí! —exclamó con alegría._

— _Sólo recuerda volver a la hora de la cena —indicó Hizashi poniéndose de pie._

— _¡Sí, padre! —respondió, y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia afuera._

**—_Fin Flashback—_**

— ¿Neji? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡NEJI! —llamó Tenten a un distraído Hyūga.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo reaccionando al instante.

— No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? —entrecerró los ojos, aparentando estar enojada.

— Claro que sí —contestó con seguridad—. Estabas hablando acerca de que la semana pasada fuiste a comprar flores a la tienda Yamanaka y encontraste a Sakura discutiendo con Ino y a Shikamaru quejándose, mientras que tú querías decir algo pero nadie te prestaba atención —dijo sin titubear y con suma tranquilidad dejando a una boquiabierta Tenten—. Hasta ahí llegaste con tu relato.

— Bueno… tu versión es más resumida. ¿Pero cómo es que…? Ah no importa, olvídalo.

El joven sonrió arrogante ante la respuesta de ella.

— Está bien, como quieras —en ese momento recordó algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la mente desde hacía rato—. Entonces, quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Neji se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas— Dijiste que Gai y Lee eran como una familia para ti, que Lee era como tu hermano. ¿Qué significo yo para ti?

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué significas para mí?

El Hyūga afirmó con la cabeza. Tenten permaneció callada unos segundos antes de contestar.

— Bueno, Neji… yo no te considero como un hermano. Tú eres mi mejor amigo —le sonrió tiernamente—. Significas mucho para mí.

Sí, él era su mejor amigo. La persona con la cual entrenaba y perfeccionaba sus técnicas, aquella que conocía sus debilidades y fortalezas. Pero no sólo eso. Era la persona que mejor la conocía. Ella disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, y si bien no era un gran conversador, él siempre la escuchaba.

Neji Hyūga era su mejor amigo y también la persona que Tenten amaba en secreto.

La respuesta por parte de la chica causó un involuntario sonrojo en el joven Hyūga.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestionó ella juguetona, repitiendo la frase antes dicha por él.

— Tenía algo de curiosidad.

Luego ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, permitiendo que la quietud se apodere del entorno.

Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El tiempo corría lento para ellos.

— Está haciendo un frío espantoso —comentó Tenten para romper el silencio, a la vez que se frotaba ambos brazos. Después se levantó para agarrar algo—. ¿Me la prestas? —preguntó señalando la bufanda azul que traía en la mano.

Neji le dijo que sí, entonces la joven volvió a sentarse en el sofá y se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

— Nunca antes había tejido. Tuve que practicar antes de tejerla —mencionó con su característica alegría.

— Yo… olvidé el asunto de los regalos. No traje nada… —dijo incómodo.

— No importa —se apresuró a responder—. El mejor regalo que pude haber recibido fue el que hayas venido esta noche y que te quedaras haciéndome compañía.

— ¿En serio? —Neji enarcó una ceja— Entonces creo que esto te va a gustar más…

De a poco fue cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella. Tenten quiso decir algo pero él se lo impidió. No supo cómo sucedió, ni cuando fue exactamente el momento en que él unió sus labios con los suyos. Ella no creyó que fuera cierto hasta que Neji la tomó del rostro con su mano izquierda para intensificar el beso. Tenten cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo la dulce caricia. Suave y lentamente, ambos disfrutaban de esa experiencia, nueva para los dos.

Un estruendoso ruido, producto de los cohetes y fuegos artificiales, hizo sobresaltar a la chica. Ésta se separó apenas, lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.

— Malditos mocosos… —masculló el Hyūga, molesto por la interrupción.

— Neji… tú… sabías que yo… —dijo con dificultad debido a la falta de aire.

— Sí… lo sabía —esbozó una sonrisa—. Feliz Navidad —dijo Neji en un susurro.

Le había sorprendido que Lee y Gai supieran lo que ella sentía, ¡¿y ahora también Neji? Bueno, aunque no debía asombrarse mucho de que éste también lo descubriera…

Tenten se recostó sobre Neji apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que él la rodeó con el brazo.

— ¿Se te quitó el frío? —cuestionó irónicamente.

— Ahora sí —respondió ella.

De esa manera continuaron platicando por un largo rato, aunque la conversación se basaba principalmente en lo que ella contaba y en los comentarios que podía agregar Neji.

— La próxima vez lo hará mejor —opinó él.

Esperó a que ella hablara pero no lo hizo. En cambio, Neji sintió un peso mayor sobre su hombro.

— Tenten —la llamó, sin obtener respuesta—. ¿Tenten? —la llamó una vez más.

Neji inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, descubriendo que se había quedado totalmente dormida. Volvió a llamarla moviéndola con suavidad pero al ver que no despertaba, prefirió dejarla así, debía estar cansada.

* * *

><p>Abrió los párpados lentamente, dejando a la vista unos bellos ojos color almendra. Bostezó y, al estirar los brazos, se dio cuenta de que estaba tapada con unas mantas y además acostada en su cama.<p>

— ¿Cómo fue que…?

— Veo que ya despertaste —dijo Neji entrando a la habitación.

— Neji. ¿Tú me trajiste? —preguntó a la vez que se incorporaba sobre el colchón.

— Te quedaste dormida sobre mí —explicó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Vaya, no me di cuenta —soltó una carcajada.

El Hyūga negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación.

— ¡Qué bien que dormí! —exclamó luego de levantarse de la cama.

— Ya casi es mediodía.

— Mmm y… ¿qué quieres hacer? —cuestionó.

De repente, una escena le vino a la mente. Ese beso… lo que pasó fue real, le costaba creerlo. Ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado algo así.

— Hmp —sonrió de medio lado—. Por tu expresión deduzco que quieres hacer algo indebido, alguna perversión tal vez.

— ¡Qué dices Neji! Yo no estaba pensando en eso…

— ¿Por qué no entrenamos? —sugirió el joven— Un simple combate, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

— De acuerdo. Pero te advierto que voy a ir en serio, no te la pondré fácil —desafió sonriendo orgullosa.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, partieron rumbo al viejo campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Se posicionaron uno en frente del otro, manteniendo cierta distancia.<p>

Sin previo aviso, Tenten comenzó a correr hacia él, dio un salto y, estando en el aire, desenrolló parte del enorme pergamino que llevaba en su espalda e invocó una lluvia de kunai y shuriken. A pesar de que tenía puesto los guantes de lana que le habían obsequiado, lanzó todas las armas con gran maestría directo a su oponente. Neji inmediatamente activó su Byakugan y esquivó cada una de ellas, incluso unas que rozaron su cara y la bufanda azul que traía puesta. Agarró un kunai en el aire y lo usó para bloquear otros tres que venía en la misma dirección. Tenten cayó de pie sosteniendo el pergamino.

— No pierdes el tiempo —habló Neji.

— Te dije que iba en serio —sonrió con confianza—. ¡Segundo ataque!

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de ejecutar su siguiente movimiento.

— Nunca descuides tu retaguardia —murmuró Neji detrás de ella, colocando el kunai que había agarrado cerca de su cuello.

Tenten hizo aparecer un Bō con el que rápidamente golpeó el kunai lanzándolo al suelo, luego dio un giro moviendo el arma alrededor de ella para darle impulso al siguiente ataque dirigido a Neji, quien se cubrió con el brazo. A continuación se produjo un intercambio de golpes a corta distancia: Tenten atacaba con el Bō y Neji con sus manos desnudas, cuyos dedos que despedían chakra, amenazaban con dar en los puntos de chakra de ella.

Para mala suerte de ellos (o buena, según se vea), Tenten resbaló con la nieve, lo que causó que tropezara con Neji y que los dos cayeran al suelo. Al instante Neji desactivó su Byakugan y ambos permanecieron estáticos y con sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

— ¡Muchachos aquí están, los encontramos! —se escuchó a unos metros de distancia una voz familiar acompañada de unos ladridos— ¡Bien hecho Akamaru! —dijo el dueño acariciando a su perro.

— Ya era hora viejo… Esto se estaba volviendo aburrido —se quejó otro.

Instantes después, ocho personas se encontraban observando la peculiar escena: un pergamino y cientos de armas esparcidos en todas direcciones, Neji acostado en el suelo con una pierna flexionada y los brazos relajados junto al torso. Tenten encima de él, entre sus piernas apoyando ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Sus rostros se ruborizaron estando muy cerca uno del otro.

— Disculpen si… interrumpimos su "entrenamiento"… —se burló Kiba.

— ¡Eso es Neji! ¡Explota el poder de tu juventud! —exclamó Lee levantando el pulgar.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras que unos abochornados Neji y Tenten se incorporaban a toda prisa.

— Idiotas… —masculló el Hyūga.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen todos por aquí? —habló Tenten tratando de disimular su vergüenza al tiempo que comenzaba a levantar sus cosas.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura se acercaron a ella para ayudarla.

— Pues estábamos buscándolos… —empezó a explicar Hinata.

— Pero veo que estaban ocupados, no era nuestra intención molestarlos —la interrumpió Ino, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— Para nada, sólo entrenábamos un poco.

La rubia movió el dedo índice negando— Ay amiga, no trates de ocultarlo. Eso se llama A-M-O-R…

— ¡Ino! Estás equivocada —dijo Tenten sacudiendo los brazos— Todo esto es un malentendido.

— Es cierto, Ino —intervino Sakura—. Es una falta de educación meterse en la vida amorosa de los demás —juzgó actuando con madurez—. Lo que Tenten haga o deje de hacer con Neji no nos incumbe.

— No Sakura, no es lo que piensas —rió nerviosa Tenten.

— Mira quién habla, frentona —se burló Ino—. Tú eres una de las más chismosas por aquí.

— ¡Tú, Ino puerca!

— Hinata ayúdame —suplicó la castaña inútilmente, ya que Hinata se mantenía afuera observando la escena divertida.

— Otra vez comenzaron a discutir… Qué fastidio —dijo Shikamaru después de bostezar.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó Neji de manera autoritaria una vez que acomodó su vestimenta.

— Oye… ¿Te parece que esa es forma de hablarnos? Después de todo lo que recorrimos para encontrarlos —contestó el Inuzuka.

— Primero fuimos a la casa de Tenten, pero al ver que no estaban, pensamos que habrían ido a algún bar —explicó Lee.

— Esa fue tu idea —protestó el Nara—. Si me hubieran hecho caso habríamos llegado aquí hace horas. Pero Lee decía que lo más probable era que ustedes dos estarían tomando un desayuno romántico. Así que recorrimos todos los bares y cafeterías de la aldea.

— ¡¿Que QUÉ? —dijo Neji con un tic en el ojo.

— Vaya… no creí que fueras tan lento, Neji —negó Lee con la cabeza defraudado—. Por lo menos un ramo de flores…

— No sé de qué están hablando —se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, tratando de no perder la cordura.

— Es inútil que intentes negarlo. Todos lo saben —afirmó Kiba.

— ¡Ustedes no entienden nada! Estábamos entrenando, lo que ustedes vieron fue sólo un accidente —aclaró con rapidez, a la vez que se sonrojaba al mencionar aquel particular _incidente_.

— Muchachos, lamento interrumpir… —habló por primera vez Shino, en medio de las risas de los demás— Pero la Hokage nos está esperando.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Tenten.

— Tsunade-sama convocó a toda la aldea para una celebración navideña.

— ¡Con un banquete súper especial! Podremos comer todo lo que queramos —añadió Chōji.

— La Quinta también envió invitaciones especiales a Suna para Gaara, Temari y Kankurō —agregó Shikamaru—. Llegarán por la tarde.

— Va a ser una fiesta muy divertida ¡Vamos! —animó Sakura.

Todos empezaron a caminar, excepto Tenten y Neji que se quedaron atrás.

— Tanto andar me dio hambre… —dijo Chōji.

— ¡Oye Kiba! Te reto a una carrera hasta la torre da la Hokage —desafió Lee entusiasmado.

— Mala suerte, amigo. No podrás con nosotros, ¿verdad Akamaru? —dijo subiéndose al lomo del perro.

— Si no llego primero a la torre, entonces tendré que hacer mil lagartijas.

— Esos dos nunca cambian… —comentó Ino.

Hinata se detuvo y volteó a ver hacia atrás— Neji-niisan, Tenten. ¿Vienen?

Ambos se miraron y luego a Hinata— ¡Sí, en seguida los alcanzamos! —respondió la castaña, para luego dirigir la vista a su compañero— Tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento para después. ¿Vamos, Neji?

— Supongo que por un rato estará bien… —contestó desviando la mirada a un costado.

Tenten rió alegre y tomó la mano de él, obligándolo a apurar el paso.

— Neji… —lo llamó después de unos minutos.

— ¿Hmm?

Tenten dudó unos momentos antes de hablar, no estaba segura cómo afrontar el tema— Lo que pasó… anoche… eh… ese beso…

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó el Hyūga muy tranquilo, a diferencia de ella que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Fue sólo eso, un beso? O acaso… ¿significó algo para ti? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Neji miró a su izquierda, donde ella caminaba a su lado.

— No —contestó, a lo que ella bajó la cabeza—. Significó mucho para mí.

Tenten abrió los ojos asombrada, y automáticamente subió la mirada para buscar la de él, encontrándose con una tierna sonrisa que Neji le dedicaba.

No hacía falta decir nada más. No era necesario para ellos; sus ojos expresaban todo lo que sentían, incluso aquello que no podían expresar con palabras.

Se aferró al brazo de Neji y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Neji Hyūga nunca se interesó por las fiestas y celebraciones, y menos por la Navidad. Para Neji, aquel iba a ser un día como cualquier otro. Se había equivocado. Tal vez la Navidad no era tan mala después de todo…

— ¿Vieron eso? —habló una peli rosa.

— Son muy obvios… —comentó Shikamaru.

— Siempre supe que había algo entre esos dos —afirmó Ino con una mirada perversa.

— Se… se ven lindos… juntos ¿no creen? —agregó Hinata con una suave risita.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está, mi primer fic de esta adorable pareja. Dejen reviews si? Ya sea si les gustó o no. Cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, crítica, etc, será bienvenido.<strong>

**Si de acuerdo a los reviews veo que les agradó, puede que suba una pequeña continuación.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ese día hacía frío. Las bajas temperaturas reinaban y tal vez seguiría así por los próximos días. Los bosques de Konoha estaban cubiertos por un manto blanco. Valientes árboles que, a pesar de no contar con la protección de sus hojas, se mantenían erguidos con la nieve acumulándose en sus ramas. Mientras que aquellos pinos de profundo verde danzaban con la suave brisa, como si se estuvieran sacudiendo el polvo níveo esparcido en ellos. Y la luz del mediodía en lo alto del inmenso cielo apaciguaba un poco la sensación de frío, llenando de vida el cuerpo y la mente. El intenso celeste del firmamento junto con la blanca nieve producía un panorama agradable a la vista. Y tal panorama parecía reflejarse en unos ojos igual de blancos pero que esta vez, extrañamente, no eran fríos; calma y serenidad era lo que parecían transmitir.

Rápidamente sus ojos miraron a su izquierda -donde una persona caminaba a su lado- cuando sintió que sujetaban su mano, si bien al principio el agarre fue algo tímido, pero firmemente. Sólo para notar que su acompañante parecía no darle importancia a tal inesperado contacto -a diferencia de él- ya que, por alguna razón continuaba con la vista al frente. Tal vez lo hacía para evitarlo, para evitar la penetrante mirada de él y, de esa manera, no darle lugar a que haga una objeción al respecto. O tal vez simplemente ella no se había percatado de la incomodidad, ni del tenue rubor de sus mejillas, ni de la ligera tensión muscular producidos en el Hyūga a causa del espontáneo gesto. Sea cual fuese el motivo, no importaba. No realmente.

En unos instantes sus músculos se relajaron y de a poco se fue acostumbrando al calor de su mano entre la suya, encontrándolo hasta confortable. Por eso fue que no reprochó, ni discutió luego de que la castaña tomara su mano. Por eso, y principalmente para no llamar la atención del resto del grupo.

Dirigió la mirada a los que fueran sus compañeros. Caminaban unos metros adelante con la alegría reflejada en sus caras, a excepción de la característica pereza del joven miembro del clan Nara y… bueno, siempre era muy difícil saber qué expresión tenía Shino en el rostro…

De repente notó la mirada de su amiga puesta en él desde hacía unos minutos.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Tenten negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Sin embargo luego de unos segundos le murmuró con suavidad — Te extrañé — un sonrojo acompañó esas palabras, y a Neji le pareció que se veía más hermosa de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Tan indispensable soy en tu vida? —dijo con ironía.

— ¡No creas que eres tan importante, Hyūga! — contestó con fingido enojo inflando los cachetes, al igual que una niña pequeña, y sin aguantar más soltó una carcajada. Neji motivado por su ternura le revolvió el flequillo.

— Creo que nos están observando… — comentó Tenten luego de que las chicas giraran la cabeza rápidamente riendo lo más bajo que podían— ¿Crees que tramen algo?

— No tengo ni idea.

* * *

><p>En la entrada de la mansión de la Hokage, un shinobi descansaba sobre el lomo de su perro y el otro hacía lagartijas a un ritmo constante mientras esperaban a los demás. Kiba bostezó. Akamaru bostezó.<p>

— 970… 971… 972… 973… 974…

Akamaru olfateó el aire— ¡Al fin llegaron! —exclamó Kiba tratando de no bostezar de nuevo.

— ¿Y quién llegó primero? —preguntó Chōji.

— Los dos… lo hicimos… al mismo tiempo… fue un empate… 985… 986…987…

— ¿Incluso en un día como hoy te pones a hacer ejercicio? ¡Por Kami! Relájate Lee —dijo Ino asombrada.

Tenten suspiró— Siempre es lo mismo… —todos comenzaban a entrar a la mansión— ¡Vamos Lee! —sin perder tiempo lo sujetó de ambas piernas y jaló con fuerza.

— ¡Ahh Tenten! ¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Todavía me faltan tres más para llegar a las mil!

— ¡VAMOS LEE! —repitió arrastrándolo— Tsunade-sama nos está esperando.

* * *

><p>— ¿Tsunade-sama? —llamó Sakura abriendo la puerta de la oficina.<p>

— ¿Pero qué rayos…? —dijo Kiba.

— Debe ser una broma… —insinuó Shikamaru.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Ino.

Todos quedaron incrédulos intercambiando miradas entre ellos y el escritorio que tenían en frente.

— Shino tú dijiste que la Hokage nos había llamado —señaló la rubia kunoichi con las manos sobre su cadera.

— Sí, eso fue lo que dije…

— ¡Entonces dónde está! —exclamó sin escucharlo— Ya pasaron como diez minutos desde que llegamos y no aparece.

— Cálmate Ino —le dijo Shikamaru apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica—, nos vas a dejar sordos con tus gritos.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¡Cómo pretendes que esté calmada! ¡¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?—le gritó, y él tuvo que taparse los oídos, cansado de escucharla— ¡Odio que se burlen de mí!

— Por cierto, todo estaba muy tranquilo mientras subíamos —comentó Tenten.

Neji que estaba recargado contra una pared, se incorporó— Byakugan —y al instante sus ojos se agrietaron y las venas alrededor de ellos se marcaron sobre su blanca piel. Examinó el edificio completamente mientras el grupo esperaba su respuesta—. No hay nadie en la torre, sólo nosotros.

Tenten observó que deliberadamente el Hyūga enfocó sus ojos en una dirección en específico y continuó desplazando la vista como si estuviera siguiendo algo— ¿Viste algo?

El joven desactivó su Kekkei Genkai y cerró los ojos— Alguien viene.

Apenas terminó de hablar y una mujer entró con la respiración tan agitada que parecía que había estado corriendo una maratón.

— Disculpen… la demora… Ah, qué bueno que los diez están aquí.

— ¿Shizune-san? —dijo Sakura.

— ¿Dónde está la Hokage? —preguntó el Inuzuka.

— Tsunade-sama está… —dudó por unos segundos— está muy ocupada en estos momentos, pero dejó un mensaje para ustedes —todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir—. Tienen una misión ahora mismo, es muy importante —sacó un papel arrugado y se lo entregó al Nara—. Ahí están todos los detalles con respecto a la misión. Buena suerte.

— ¡Espere! —exclamó Shikamaru cuando apareció una nube de humo en el lugar que ocupaba la mujer antes— Ah… mujer problemática…

— ¿Qué dice el papel? —se acercó Sakura.

Shikamaru miró el papel, por la letra pudo deducir que había sido escrita apresuradamente por lo que la misión fue decidida a último momento.

— A ver… dice que todos nosotros somos los indicados para llevar a cabo esta misión, que tenemos las habilidades adecuadas, y que pone toda su fe en cada uno de nosotros…

— Ya, ¿y cuál es esa misión? —dijo Ino impaciente.

— A eso iba —leyó rápido las últimas líneas—. Ay no…

— ¡Qué! —exclamó la mayoría inquieta.

— Se trata sobre la fiesta de Navidad que se va a celebrar hoy. No hay nada preparado. Dice que a ella le surgieron asuntos de extrema urgencia y el jefe de cocina y los otros ayudantes están ausentes… no dice por qué, y lo que tenemos que hacer es preparar la cena para los invitados… encargarnos de la decoración del salón incluido el pino… —descubrió una segunda hoja adherida a la primera— Bueno, aquí hay una lista con todos los preparativos para la dichosa fiesta.

— ¿Ustedes creen que la Hokage esté ocupada con otras cosas? Suena raro —habló Kiba.

— Odio decirlo, pero una misión es una misión… y hay que hacerlo —dijo Shikamaru.

— Además vendrá gente importante, como algunos señores feudales —mencionó Shino.

— Entonces empecemos muchachos, va a ser divertido ¡Manos a la obra!

— Sakura-san tiene razón —opinó Lee—. ¡Pongamos todo nuestro esfuerzo y nuestra pasión para que esta sea la mejor fiesta de Navidad que haya celebrado Konoha!

* * *

><p>Una enorme cocina, con todos los utensilios e ingredientes necesarios para elaborar las más deliciosas comidas. Cuatro personas habían ingresado al lugar y comenzaban a familiarizarse con lo que los rodeaba. Hinata encontró un grueso libro con cientos de recetas diferentes.<p>

— Aquí ya hay algunos platos terminados —informó Chōji al abrir el refrigerador—. Hinata, revisa en la lista que menús nos faltan.

— Claro. Faltan algunos platos principales… y los postres.

— Dígannos en qué los podemos ayudar. ¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Tenten.

— Pueden empezar lavando y cortando las verduras —respondió el miembro del clan Akimichi.

— ¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer esto? —masculló Neji, quejándose por tercera vez en quince minutos.

— Porque sí, Neji —dijo fastidiada la castaña—. Deja de quejarte y lava estas verduras.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru caminaban por el bosque más cercano.<p>

— ¿Qué les parece este? —consultó Lee entusiasmado— Es bastante alto.

— Entonces llevemos este —habló Kiba decidido.

— Mmm…no, no me convence… —Lee dudó y continuó mirando alrededor— ¿Qué tal este? Es muy frondoso, tiene un grueso tronco y… ¡hace juego con mi suéter!

Los demás shinobi lo miraron con incredulidad— De acuerdo, será ese… —acordó Kiba preparándose para cortar el pino.

— Mmm ahora que lo veo bien, no es el mismo verde…

— ¡Ya, Lee! —dijeron Shikamaru y el Inuzuka a la vez.

— Está bien, está bien, yo sólo decía…

— Bien, vamos Akamaru —perro y amo se posicionaron frente al árbol— ¡Gatsūga!

* * *

><p>Dos kunoichi entraron a un gigantesco salón, lugar ideal para acoger a muchos invitados; mesas y sillas para todos, espacio para bailar, decorado con guirnaldas, velas y demás… aunque nada de eso había ahí.<p>

— Que… pesado —se quejó Ino después de arrastrar una gran caja.

— Creo que esto debe alcanzar para decorar el salón y el árbol —dijo Sakura cargando con otra caja—. Espero que los muchachos no tarden.

— A ver qué tenemos aquí —comenzaron a revisar las cosas—. Guirnaldas, campanitas, bolas… aquí está la estrella.

— ¡Oh mira, también hay gorros!

— Sakura, mira esto —señaló dentro de la caja a la vez que sonreía con picardía.

— ¿Un muérdago?

— Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho con… —dijo la rubia kunoichi cuando la gran puerta del salón fue abierta, permitiendo ingresar a unos shinobi.

— ¡Aquí está! —dijo Kiba estando sobre el lomo de su perro, quienes llevaban el pino.

Ino rápidamente escondió el objeto que tenía en sus manos— ¡Hola muchachos!

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó Sakura.

— Lee no se decidía… —contestó Shikamaru, a lo que el mencionado rió apenado.

* * *

><p>— ¡Hinata, lo haces muy bien! —dijo Tenten admirando la manera en que la peli azul decoraba una torta con crema.<p>

— Gracias —rió alegre—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

— Seguro.

Tenten continuó con la decoración, tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible para no estropearlo. Neji, al lado de ella, lavaba algunos recipientes y demás cosas que Hinata le alcanzaba. Chōji llevaba varios platos ya listos cuando pasó cerca de la castaña, chocando sin querer su codo.

— ¡Lo siento! Es que no veía por donde caminaba.

— Ay… lo siento, Neji —dijo Tenten al ver que su compañero había recibido crema en la nariz, cuando se suponía que debía dirigirse hacia el pastel. El Hyūga, con los ojos fijos en ella, la miraba de una forma para nada agradable— No me mires así… —dijo con las manos delante de ella a modo de protección— Eh… sólo quería endulzar esa expresión aburrida en tu cara —bromeó entre risas—. ¡Oh espera! —dijo colocando una cereza sobre la crema en su nariz— ¡Ahora te ves más dulce!

Por esta vez, ignoró sus burlas y se limpió el rostro justo cuando Ino y Sakura entraban a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? —preguntó la peli rosa.

— Ya casi terminamos —le respondió el joven Akimichi.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces ustedes dos vayan con Shikamaru y el resto que nosotras nos encargamos de lo que falta —dijo Ino empujando tanto a Neji como a Chōji fuera de la habitación.

Las cuatro amigas terminaron de cocinar los últimos postres y limpiaron la cocina mientras que tres de ellas, sobre todo Ino, mareaban a Tenten haciéndole preguntas con respecto al chico de largos cabellos.

* * *

><p>—Ya sabes cómo es ella, Shikamaru, siempre es lo mismo "¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" "Naruto-kun esto, Naruto-kun lo otro". Pero la realidad es que Naruto apenas se daba cuenta de su existencia cuando Hinata estaba cerca de él. Además al tonto le gusta Sakura.<p>

— Otro caso más para afirmar que las mujeres son un dolor de cabeza…

— Y a diferencia de él, yo siempre estuve a su lado, pero no creo que ella se haya fijado en mí alguna vez…

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kiba. Han pasado dos años aproximadamente desde que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, y me parece que lo menciona menos.

— ¿Tú crees, Shino?

— Tal vez es tu oportunidad —le aconsejó el chico de gafas oscuras.

Los tres shinobi estaban descansando un rato. El perezoso Shikamaru recostado en el piso y Kiba y Shino sentados sobre la caja.

— Sí, eso mismo pensé —dijo Kiba un poco más animado—. Por eso quiero aprovechar esta noche y decirle a Hinata que… que yo… bueno, ustedes saben. Esperaré el momento adecuado… ¡y entonces se lo diré!

— Pues buena suerte, amigo —le dijo Shikamaru.

— Sí, gracias. Aunque, ¿se imaginan tener al huraño y malhumorado de Neji como cuñado? —comentó antes de echarse a reír.

— ¿Yo qué? —dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Kiba escuchó al Hyūga a sus espaldas e inmediatamente se dio vuelta— ¡Ne-Neji! Decía q-que… que qué afortunado eres de tener a alguien tan linda y amable como Hinata… —se interrumpió a sí mismo dándose cuenta que estaba empeorando las cosas— digo, digo…

El Hyūga se acercó peligrosamente, quedando sólo a centímetros de un nervioso Inuzuka— Si llego a saber que le hiciste algo a Hinata-sama, te arrepentirás.

— ¡No te preocupes Neji! ¡Nunca le haría algo malo!

— Veo que no fui claro. No dije _algo malo_, dije que si llego a saber que le hiciste _algo_ a ella, lo que sea, date por muerto. ¿Me explico?

— Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas —le contestó lo más sincero que pudo, ya que no deseaba tener un problema con el joven de ojos blancos. No es que Kiba no creyera en sí mismo, sino que quería evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario.

Antes de que el chico-perro terminase de hablar, Neji se había dirigido a los otros shinobi— ¿No estaba Lee con ustedes?

No hizo falta que nadie responda, ya que en ese momento el chico entraba corriendo al salón cargando una gran cantidad de sillas encimadas— ¡Vamos compañeros! No dejen que la llama de su juventud se apague por un poco de frío. Será mejor que empiecen a trabajar.

— Tiene mucha energía —comentó el Nara observando a Lee dejar las sillas en el suelo y después correr a traer más.

— Tendrías que pasar una semana entera con él para que vieras realmente qué tan enérgico puede llegar a ser —le contestó Neji después de cruzarse de brazos.

Los cinco shinobi siguieron a Lee. Faltaban pocas horas para que empezaran a llegar los invitados, pero Shikamaru confiaba en que terminarían a tiempo.

— Veamos… ¿mesas y sillas? —dijo el chico tachando en una lista lo que ya estaba hecho.

— Listo —respondió el Jōnin Hyūga colocando las últimas.

— ¿Manteles?

— Sólo faltan unos cuantos más —le comunicó Shino encargándose de la mantelería junto con Chōji.

— Muy bien. Lee, ¿terminaste de colocar las luces del árbol de navidad?

— Eh… yo… —respondió luchando por sacar los cables que se habían enredado en su cuerpo— Ya casi… termino… ¡Ah! —exclamó al tropezar y caer al piso— Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda.

Shikamaru lo miró divertido para luego tachar en el papel— Sí, luces listas.

Neji negó con la cabeza desaprobando la actitud de su amigo y luego se agachó para ayudarlo. Pasaron unos minutos— ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para enredarte de esta manera? —dijo entre dientes tratando de desenredar los cables, sin éxito alguno— Uff… Creo que no tengo elección, tendré que usar…

— Espera, Neji. Yo lo haré.

El chico de largos cabellos se cruzó de brazos y observó escéptico al Aburame siguiendo con la vista sus movimientos. Shino extendió un brazo y por debajo de la manga comenzaron a salir insectos, los cuales volaron hacia las luces en las que Lee estaba enredado y se filtraron entre los nudos moviendo los cables aquí y allá. En un minuto, Lee quedó liberado. Neji rodó los ojos.

— Gracias, Shino-kun.

— Kiba, ¿la músi…? —Shikamaru se interrumpió a sí mismo al escuchar en ese instante música a todo volumen— ¡Baja el volumen, Kiba!

El chico Inuzuka se encontraba en un duelo con el equipo de estéreo debido a sus uñas particularmente largas, motivo por el cual presionaba sin querer botones simultáneamente; y mientras intentaba descubrir cómo funcionaba, la música pasó por el rock, heavy metal, alguna tonada romántica, entre otros.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Shikamaru?

El Nara se acercó tapándose los oídos— ¡Qué bajes el volumen!

— ¿Qué? No te escucho.

— ¡APAGA ESA COSAAAAAA!

Silencio. Absoluto.

— Tampoco tenías por qué gritar —Kiba alzó los hombros—. Este aparato es muy complicado… —dijo a modo de excusa.

— Sólo dame eso y ve con los demás.

Unos minutos más tarde en la entrada del salón, Neji acumulaba chakra en sus pies para trepar por la pared a un costado de la puerta mientras que en la mano sostenía lo que parecía ser una pancarta de bienvenida.

— Kiba, toma el otro extremo.

— Ya voy, ya voy… —contestó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y luego hizo lo mismo que el chico de ojos blancos tomando la tela de manera que la pancarta quedara arriba de la puerta— Lee, dinos si está derecho.

El ninja del suéter verde los observó desde abajo pensando unos segundos antes de contestar— Mmm… Neji sube un poco —le indicó y él así lo hizo—. Un poco más.

Neji alzó el brazo un poco más, pero vio que la expresión en el rostro de su amigo seguía igual— ¿Ahí está bien?

— Kiba-kun, tu baja un poco por favor —dijo mirando a través de un cuadrado formado con sus dedos— ¡Perfecto! —alzó el pulgar y sonrió destellantemente.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó el chico-perro para luego sujetar la tela con un kunai.

El Hyūga hizo lo mismo— No debiste consult… ¡achú!

— Ya es la tercera vez que estornudas… ¿No te habrás resfriado por andar revolcándote en la nieve con Tenten, o si? —dijo burlonamente.

Neji cerró los puños haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, guardando las ganas de golpearle la cara al Inuzuka.

— De hecho, dicen que si estornudas tres veces seguidas es porque alguien está hablando de ti —explicó Rock Lee con demasiada seriedad.

* * *

><p>El gran salón, que había sido seleccionado y preparado especialmente para la celebración navideña de ese año, finalmente abría sus puertas esa noche. El ambiente era agradable y cálido, ya fuera por los aromas de los deliciosos platos que abrían el apetito a cualquiera, o por la despreocupación y alegría de todos. Probablemente, fueran las dos cosas.<p>

Personas de todas las edades ingresaban al lugar, algunas bien vestidas, al igual que como lo estaban los dos shinobis parados en la puerta, haciendo de recepcionistas.

— Custodiamos la entrada a la aldea, y ahora nos hacen trabajar como recepcionistas —se quejó Kotetsu.

— Sé que no debería quejarme pero la verdad es que preferiría estar ahí adentro. Todos riendo, comiendo, bailando… —dijo su compañero, Izumo, antes de que llegaran unos invitados e inmediatamente cambió su postura y su expresión por una más acorde— Buenas noches, pasen por aquí por favor. Disfruten de la fiesta.

Kotetsu esperó a que se fueran, entonces ambos relajaron sus cuerpos otra vez y él siguió hablando— Encima no podemos descuidar nuestra apariencia, y está empezando a hacer frío aquí. Ahhh… —suspiró— Espero que dejen algo para nosotros…

— Descuida, Genma ya nos guardó comida por las dudas —contestó Izumo mirando a Genma quien, no muy a gusto, hacía de mesero y ofrecía distintos platos a los invitados.

— Yo me refería a las chicas —dijo el otro—. Este año no tuve suerte en el amor.

— Ahh… es verdad, yo tampoco.

— ¡Hey! Feliz Navidad. Oigan ¿por qué esas caras largas?

Ambos Kotetsu e Izumo giraron a ver a las tres personas delante de ellos— ¡Ah! Ustedes son los que vinieron de Suna, ¿verdad? —dijo Izumo y luego leyó sus nombres en la lista de invitados— Kankurō-san, Gaara-san y Temari-san. Bienvenidos.

— Adelante, pasen y siéntanse cómodos.

— Gracias —agradecieron los tres hermanos.

— Bueno, ya llegamos —dijo Kankurō una vez que entraron al salón.

— Todos se ven muy animados —comentó con curiosidad la rubia kunoichi a su lado.

— Así es, Temari. Pero… ¡mira cuanta comida!

— ¡Hola chicos! Ha pasado tiempo —saludó Shikamaru levantando la mano.

— Ah hola, niñito llorón —dijo la chica burlonamente.

— Ahh mujer… ¿Vas a recordármelo todo el tiempo?

— No puede ser, tú eres… ¿Kankurō? —dijo Kiba asombrado, quien estaba parado al lado de Shikamaru.

— Claro que soy yo.

— Vaya, no te había reconocido sin la pintura en tu cara.

Hacía varios minutos que estaba ahí dentro. Mirándose en el espejo, aprovechó la quietud para reflexionar un poco, estando aislado del ruido y la música. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado para andar pensando sobre esas cosas, pero todo había pasado tan rápido, que de repente su vida había dado un giro inesperado. Le había parecido estúpido tener que entrar al baño de hombres para poder estar tranquilo, pero necesitaba pensar en ella, sobre lo que les estaba pasando; sobre los nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que nacían en su interior al estar cerca de ella y que él estaba experimentando, que ambos estaban experimentando.

Pero si era un baño…

— Hola, Neji-kun.

— Ebisu-sensei —le dijo al hombre que acababa de entrar.

— Ya que te encuentro aquí, quería agradecerte por reemplazarme durante estos quince días. Espero que mis alumnos no te hayan causado muchos problemas.

— No demasiados… —contestó caminando hacia la puerta, entonces se detuvo— ¿Cómo está su brazo?

— Ah mejor, gracias a Tsunade-sama. Sólo debo descansar unos días más.

— Entiendo.

Sí, entendía que probablemente tendría que hacer otra misión con esos chiquillos. Después de cruzar la puerta, caminó unos metros por un pasillo y se detuvo repentinamente.

— ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí? Pensé que estaría con los demás —comentó con indiferencia.

— N-Nada, es sólo que yo… bueno… yo quería… n-no, nada —dijo una chica con voz dudosa atrás de él.

El joven Jōnin sabía muy bien que esa forma de hablar, la intencionalidad de su voz, significaban que había algo que su prima quería decir. Giró su cuerpo para verla.

— ¿Quería decirme algo? —Neji, curioso, vio como ella le sonreía afectivamente.

— Ehh… bueno yo… … Me alegro de que estés feliz, Neji-niisan. Se te nota en la cara —Hinata le habló con sinceridad, tal y como siempre era ella. Y Neji se mostró realmente asombrado con sus palabras, simplemente porque no había esperado ese tipo de reconocimiento hacia él mismo—. Su-Supongo que es… a causa de Tenten que… tú… te veas feliz, que sonrías más seguido. De verdad me alegro porque… Neji-niisan… tú te lo mereces.

— ¡Oye! ¡Hinata, ven! —una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

— Bueno, e-eso es lo que pienso —concluyó para luego dirigirse a través del pasillo detrás de Neji, el cual conducía al salón desde donde la habían llamado.

Neji no se movió ni un centímetro.

Siempre había existido una relación de respeto mutuo entre ellos -encapsulando aparte el tiempo en que Neji manifestaba odio y rencor contra la casa principal, y obviamente contra ella- y de hecho continuaba existiendo. Hinata, por su lado, intentaba constantemente estrechar un poco esa distancia formal que los separaba, aquella que él marcaba. Porque con límites bien diferenciados, era la forma en que se sentía seguro. Aún así con el paso del tiempo, la distancia parecía no ser tan larga como antes, ya fuera porque Neji había cedido o no, eso era algo dudoso; pero Hinata había conseguido hablar más cómoda y abiertamente con él en varias oportunidades. Y Neji, si bien en contadas veces, se había expresado más amenamente hacia ella; siendo, quizá, más humano, más fraternal. Claro que a su manera.

Y mostrarse asombrado frente a su prima como recién lo había hecho era un claro ejemplo, ya que de tratarse de otra persona, seguramente su expresión no habría cambiado.

Las palabras de ella seguían dando vueltas en su mente. ¿Estaba sonriendo más seguido? La verdad era que no lo había notado. ¿Era feliz? Ahora creía que empezaba a serlo.

— Su atención, por favor —habló Shizune frente al resto—. Tsunade-sama les dirigirá unas palabras.

— Gracias a todos los presentes por concurrir. Pasamos tiempos difíciles pero la aldea ha progresado mucho este año. ¡Buen trabajo a todos! Gracias también a los ninjas de Suna por acompañarnos esta noche. ¡Disfruten del festival!

— ¿Sabes algo, Neji? —dijo Tenten llevando instintivamente las manos detrás de su espalda. El Hyūga musitó un "qué" y ella alegre continuó— Después de que te fuiste de la cocina con Chōji, las chicas comenzaron a hacerme preguntas…

— ¿Preguntas?

— Sí, preguntas sobre ti —sonrió divertida al observar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico. Luego inocentemente volvió a hablar—. Me preguntaron si nos besamos, cómo, dónde y cuándo fue; cómo eras tú en la relación… y… otras cosas. ¿Quieres saber qué les respondí?

— Creo que prefiero no saberlo —dijo pensando en que solamente sería cuestión de horas para que lo divulgaran abiertamente y todos lo supieran.

Tenten supuso lo que él estaría imaginando— Descuida. Conservé nuestra intimidad.

— ¡Aquí están, mis juveniles amigos! —exclamó el chico de grandes y redondos ojos, quien sostenía una cámara de fotos— ¡Oh, este es un momento único! Déjenme tomarles una fotografía —Tenten agarró el brazo a Neji -percibiendo que podría escaparse- y saludó a la cámara, mientras que él miró hacia otro lado— ¡Sonrían!

— Lee, ¿de dónde la sacaste? —quiso saber la chica.

— La compré hace unos días. ¡Es genial!

Rock Lee le pidió a Kakashi, quien estaba cerca de ellos, que les tomara una foto a los tres. Neji en el medio, Lee a su izquierda sonriendo ampliamente y Tenten a su derecha formando una V con los dedos. Luego el chico se alejó de ellos para tomar más fotografías.

Tanto ella como el Hyūga se quedaron callados, esperando a que el otro hablara. Entonces la kunoichi de cabello castaño creyó que ese era el momento oportuno para decírselo; decirle lo que había estado pensando hace un rato.

— Neji… yo… tengoquedecirtealgo —pronunció de manera apresurada poniéndose nerviosa.

— Habla más despacio. ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo él con su habitual calma.

Tenten sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. A pesar de eso trató de calmarse tomando aire y así poder decir palabra por palabra— Hay… algo que he querido decirte desde esta mañana —hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que iba a decir—. Neji, quiero decirte que…

— ¡Neji-niisan! —una niña de cabello castaño y grandes ojos blancos corrió hacia el joven para luego saltar sobre su espalda sujetándose de sus hombros.

— ¡Hanabi-sama! —exclamó Neji, un poco por la sorpresa y un poco por el susto que ambos se habían dado.

— Al fin te encuentro, Niisan —dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa mientras Neji la bajaba al piso—. Te estaba buscando. Quiero que vengas conmigo —la niña tomó su mano.

— Espere, Hanabi-sama…

— Vamos, vamos —insistió jalándolo de la mano—. Mis compañeros de clase te quieren conocer. ¡Ven por favor! ¡Sólo es un minuto!

La pequeña Hanabi se llevó a Neji mezclándose entre la gente, dejando a una Tenten atónita. Pero enseguida la chica de ojos almendrados sonrió contagiada por la alegría de la pequeña y luego suspiró aliviada. Eran unas simples palabras pero al estar frente a él le costaba decir aquello que quería expresar. Supuso que después se lo diría, por lo menos ahora tenía más tiempo para prepararse ella misma.

Decidió alejarse del centro para tener un mayor panorama y poder observar alrededor. Todos la estaban pasando muy bien, las risas se escuchaban por todos lados. Kakashi y Gai se encontraban bebiendo copas y más copas; tal parecía que era otro de sus duelos. Tenten se dio cuenta que no era la única que había sentido curiosidad por ver finalmente el rostro del líder del equipo 7 ya que varios shinobis miraban atentos, pero por alguna razón -razón que la kunoichi desconocía- Kakashi llevaba puesto un disfraz de Santa Claus por lo que la barba postiza no dejaba ver nada. Ella no podría saber quién ganaría pero lo que sí sabía era que ambos terminarían ebrios. Luego vio que sus amigos estaban todos juntos, alrededor de… ¿un muérdago? Sí, eso era, y debajo del muérdago una pareja, que a su parecer, se veían lindos.

— No voy a hacerlo. Ya bastante que me obligaron a usar esto —señaló el adorno con cuernos de ciervo que tenía puesto en la cabeza.

— Vamos Shikamaru, no seas aburrido —insistió Ino.

— Todos estamos esperando —continuó Sakura y entonces vio a Lee prepararse con la cámara—. Vamos, sólo una vez.

— Dije que no.

Temari rió— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Perderás contra una mujer otra vez —dijo apuntando justo en el orgullo del Nara.

— No voy a perder contra ti, mujer —dijo enfrentándola.

— Entonces hagamos esto rápido.

Y para sorpresa de todos Temari besó al joven Nara quien se sonrojó inmediatamente. Ambos fueron iluminados por el flash de la cámara. Más tarde, Lee sacó a bailar a la chica de cabello rosado, dejando su cámara en manos de Shino.

Tenten salió a la azotea y caminó hasta la baranda pudiendo ver desde allí el jardín del salón, que si bien hacía algo de frío, era un lindo lugar para estar. Tanto la terraza como el jardín estaban iluminados por faroles con velas dentro y tenían bancos rectangulares de piedra adornados con cadenas. Y por supuesto, había nieve acumulada en los rincones, así como también en los arbustos y copas del par de árboles que había en el jardín.

Un viento juguetón despeinaba el flequillo de la kunoichi. No había creído que alguien subiría ahí arriba, hasta que una chica de cabellos azulados y particulares ojos blancos se acercó a ella.

— Hola Hinata —la saludó con la mirada puesta en el jardín, aunque en realidad no estaba mirando algo precisamente.

— Ho-Hola. ¿Qué hacías aquí arriba?

Tenten giró la vista para mirar a la chica parada a su lado y después sonrió suavemente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza— Nada —volvió la vista al frente—. Solamente estaba pensando.

— Entiendo. Tú lo aprecias mucho, ¿verdad?

— Sí —suspiró— Hinata… no te das una idea de cuánto lo quiero.

En ese momento ambas observaron al marionetista de Suna correr por el jardín siendo perseguido por Akamaru. Finalmente el perro lo alcanzó saltando encima de Kankurō, y Kiba, quien iba detrás de ellos, reía a carcajadas. Ambas chicas sonrieron divertidas.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

— Quise decírselo, pero justo en ese momento me pongo nerviosa, me trabo con las palabras… ni siquiera estoy muy segura sobre qué decirle.

— Umm… Si-simplemente dile lo q-que sientes, Tenten. Sólo eso.

— ¿Lo que… siento?

Hinata asintió— ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Tenten?

La chica de pelo castaño apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla y contempló una vez más el entorno que la rodeaba. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía? No estaba completamente segura de cómo expresarlo, pero decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga.

— Lo que siento… —Hinata desvió por un segundo la mirada pero luego siguió escuchando atentamente lo que la castaña iba a decir— **Es más puro que esta nieve. Más cálido que estas velas. Mis sentimientos por él continúan inquebrantables… como esta cadena**.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que fuera así de fácil estando frente a él. Tan abstraída estaba que los sonidos provenientes del salón parecían no llegar a sus oídos; todo parecía estar en completo silencio para ella.

— ¿Podría dejarnos a solas, Hinata-sama?

Tenten abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en una clara muestra de sorpresa al reconocer aquella voz detrás de ella.

Hinata le sonrió a ambos y antes de irse, dijo— Claro, primo.

Tenten se dio vuelta y vio que Neji se había acercado a ella estando a unos pasos de distancia.

— Dímelo, Tenten. No tengas miedo.

— No tengo miedo, Neji —le respondió ella—. Es sólo que mi corazón está teniendo un ataque de nervios ahora mismo… y de hecho, lo tiene cada vez que tú estás cerca.

Neji dio los únicos dos pasos que los separaban y luego tomó su mano entre la suya y la puso sobre su pecho— ¿Lo sientes? Mi corazón late como loco, incluso está más nervioso que el tuyo.

Entrelazando su mano con la de él, Tenten sonrió con dulzura y apartó ambas manos suavemente para así descansar la cabeza en su pecho— Quiero estar así… siempre —susurró.

Durante el silencio de los dos, el joven Hyūga soltó la mano de ella con la intención de rodearla entre sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia él.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo que el chico la mirara con curiosidad— Parece como si tu corazón estuviera hablando.

Neji sonrió de costado— ¿Y qué es lo que te dice?

Tenten alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, con un inevitable rubor en sus mejillas— Que quieres besarme.

Y la besó, sin prisa alguna pero con intensidad. Ante los demandantes labios de él, ella le respondió con la misma pasión, manteniendo el mismo ritmo.

Neji se apartó sólo unos centímetros, apoyó su frente contra la de ella y entonces, sonriendo, murmuró— Te extrañé.

Jugando con un mechón del cabello de él entre sus dedos, le contestó divertida— Neji, pero si hace menos de una hora desde que Hanabi te llevó con ella.

— Te extrañé —repitió—, estos últimos cinco meses.

La sonrisa de Tenten se amplió, en un gesto de pura alegría— **Te amo** —le dijo entre pequeños besos—. **Te amo una y otra vez**.

* * *

><p>— ¿K-Kiba-kun?<p>

Una chica de largos cabellos azulados miraba confundida al joven Inuzuka quien hacía varios minutos que intentaba decir algo. Cierto era que él hablaba por demás y nunca tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba, sin preocuparle lo que otros pudieran opinar. De manera que no entendía por qué ahora estaba balbuceando.

El chico soltó una risita nerviosa mostrando sus largos colmillos— Ehhh… lo que quiero decir es… bueno… es algo que me pasa desde hace un tiempo pero… supongo que tú no lo sabes porque… bueno… siempre estabas observándolo a él y… ehh… a lo que me refiero es…

— Está tardando mucho, ¿no creen? —comentó Chōji a Shikamaru y Shino quienes observaban la particular escena. Los dos últimos asintieron.

— No te entiendo… Kiba-kun

— Hinata yo… —dijo colocando las manos en los hombros de ella— Tú me gustas mucho.

De repente sintió que la chica se deslizaba entre sus manos, y a pesar que intentó sujetarla, ella cayó al suelo.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Oye Hinata! ¡Despierta!

Kiba se acuclilló a su lado para intentar que reaccionara moviéndola ligeramente. Cuando se despertó, se incorporó lentamente quedando de rodillas. Él no sabía qué hacer.

— Lo siento, Hinata. ¿Estás bien?

— Habría que darle un empujoncito —sugirió Shikamaru— ¿Tú qué opinas, Akamaru? —preguntó mirando al perro que estaba sentado a su lado. Shikamaru vio que el perro le contestó con un pequeño ladrido y entonces se dirigió en dirección a su dueño pasando por el costado de él y, en efecto, lo empujó.

Kiba tuvo que sostenerse con las manos en el piso extendiendo los brazos detrás de su espalda para no caerse.

— Kiba… kun…

Él posó sus ojos en los labios de Hinata cuando pronunció su nombre con esa tímida y dulce voz que tanto conocía. Su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien. Y eso, había sido el detonante para que el chico de mirada salvaje juntara sus labios con los de ella. Al principio el choque fue algo torpe, pero consiguió acomodarse mejor; impulsiva e instintivamente, tal y como él era.

Pronto los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes y todos salieron al jardín para disfrutar del deslumbrante show de luces en el cielo. Nadie quería perdérselo, ni siquiera Kiba que tomó a Hinata de la mano y salieron junto con los demás.

Todos exclamaban asombrados ante las distintas combinaciones de colores. Algunos explotaban más alto que otros, o eran más ruidosos o más brillantes. Todos contemplaban la noche iluminándose de colores; todos menos una pareja de ninjas que parecían compartir el mismo entusiasmo que los otros pero por algo más…

Hanabi estaba más que asombrada, la pirotecnia siempre le había fascinado. Sus grandes ojos se movían constantemente de un lado a otro apreciando los fuegos artificiales. Y fue entonces cuando vio a la pareja besándose en la azotea del salón.

— Neji… niisan… —los labios de la pequeña Hyūga formaron una perfecta "o" a modo de sorpresa debido a lo que sus privilegiados ojos estaban viendo.

Neji la besaba con fervor, con locura. Ambos en una coordinación perfecta. Si se le acababa el oxígeno no le importaba, porque ella se lo daría. Y por primera vez no estaba pensando en nada. Había dejado a un lado su mente analítica y lógica, porque no existía lógica cuando de sentir se trataba. La lógica y los sentimientos no eran compatibles. Sólo importaba ella, ese momento y todas las sensaciones y reacciones que Tenten causaba en él. La aferró más entre sus brazos, de manera posesiva, y ella enredó sus dedos en su cabellera castaña.

De un momento al otro, la expresión de Hanabi se tornó en una gran sonrisa. Sabía que si no lo hacía ahora no tendría otra oportunidad, al menos no una como esa. Echó un vistazo alrededor y vio cerca de ella a un ninja del clan Aburame, compañero de equipo de su hermana. Sin decir una palabra le quito la cámara que él tenía en la mano y se alejó un poco buscando una buena posición.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cansada? —dijo el marionetista de Suna sentándose al lado de la rubia kunoichi cuando ya la mayoría se habían ido a sus casas.<p>

— Hm… algo —respondió ella—. ¿Tuviste oportunidad con alguna chica? —se atrevió a preguntar.

— No, hoy no tuve suerte —dijo irónico—. ¿A ti cómo te fue? —Ino movió la cabeza de un lado a otro— Ah entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, esperando a que el otro hablara. Hasta que Kankurō decidió arriesgarse. Carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención— Estaba pensando que… como la Hokage nos invitó a quedarnos un par de días… tal vez mañana podrías mostrarme tu aldea y mientras tanto conocernos más.

Ella sonrió con gracia— Claro. Me encantaría.

Tenten abrió la puerta de su departamento— Eh… tengo… —titubeó improvisando una especie de invitación— Tengo **chocolate caliente y malvaviscos** y… ya sabes… **estando sola no tienen la misma dulzura**.

Neji mostró una ligera sonrisa ante la forma inusual con la que ella se había expresado— De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>— ¡Mira lo que tengo! —exclamó Lee mostrando el sobre que traía en las manos al día siguiente.<p>

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡Las fotos de la fiesta! Acabo de llevarlas a revelar.

La castaña notó las ojeras de su amigo— ¿No has dormido nada?

— Es que no podía aguantar para verlas. ¡Son increíbles!

Ella tomó el sobre y comenzó a ver las fotografías. Una foto del equipo 10, con Shikamaru y su aburrida expresión, Ino algo distraída y Chōji sonriendo alegre; una linda foto familiar de los hermanos de Suna; también una del equipo 8 y la que Kakashi les había tomado a ellos tres; algunas fotos divertidas, como en una en la cual los más chicos jugaban con la comida e Iruka vigilándolos desde atrás, o en otra que Tsunade parecía protestar señalando acusadoramente y que a juzgar por las botellas de sake sobre la mesa estaría ebria, junto con esas fotografías en otra aparecía Kakashi disfrazado con niños encima de él; algunas más tiernas, como la del beso de Temari y Shikamaru, y en otra estaba el Inuzuka con una gran sonrisa rodeando con un brazo a Hinata. Y entre todas esas encontró una en particular que le llamó la atención, en la que aparecían dos personas -que reconoció al instante- besándose en la terraza del salón siendo iluminados por los fuegos artificiales detrás de ellos. Contempló la foto con una sonrisa risueña hasta que escuchó un ruidoso ronquido. Desvió la vista en dirección de donde provenía el ruido y soltó una risita al ver a Lee dormido profundamente.

— En algún momento su energía se tenía que acabar —dijo Neji tras salir de una de las habitaciones del departamento de la castaña.

— Debería decirle que vaya a su casa a descansar.

Caminó dentro del living hasta donde ella estaba sentada y su otro compañero desparramado, literalmente, en el suelo— No creo que despierte por unas cuantas horas —observó la fotografía que yacía dada vuelta en el regazo de ella y luego se inclinó para tomarla pero Tenten se lo impidió alejándola de él— ¿Qué haces?

— Nada —contestó con inocencia.

— Déjame ver —insistió extendiendo el brazo para arrebatárselo de la mano de Tenten.

— No te va a gustar —dijo a la vez que lo evadía por el costado deteniéndose del otro lado del sofá.

La persiguió una vuelta alrededor del sofá quedando otra vez en los mismos lugares. Tenten reía divertida pero se detuvo cuando él cruzó de un salto hasta el otro lado teniendo ella que defenderse con su mano libre, la cual Neji pudo sujetar con una mano mientras que con la otra le quitó la foto que ella escondía detrás de su espalda. Tenten bufó cruzándose de brazos en protesta por haber perdido contra él y entonces lo observó hacer una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Qué tiene?

Neji sin quitar la vista de la foto contestó— Quien sea que haya tomado la fotografía, debe ser alguien con buen ojo.

* * *

><p><span>Notas del Autor<span>:

¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review y agregaron la historia a su lista de favoritos, me pone muy contenta que les haya gustado. =D

Las palabras que dice Tenten que están en negrita son parte de la letra de una canción de Bonnie Pink, "Chain".

Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste.


End file.
